


Brian was right

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quarantink, Relationship Development, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: It took a whole two weeks after Yuzuru started training in Toronto before Brian poked Tracy in the side and gave her a very smug smile over his cup of coffee.“They’ll be a couple at the end of this.”
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Brian was right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my day five of the challenge and the prompt for today is "smug" so I hope you guys like it! Sorry it's a little bit later in the day (I had to go and get my eyes tested and new glasses fitted) so yeah, enjoy xxx

It took a whole two weeks after Yuzuru started training in Toronto before Brian poked Tracy in the side and gave her a very smug smile over his cup of coffee.

“They’ll be a couple at the end of this.”

“Let’s worry about them being champions first,” Tracy poked him back before she put down her mug.

And Brian grew more and more smug when he saw the tickles on the podium, the cuddles in the green room, the hugs on the podiums, the comfort when one missed the podium, and the elation for each other. He saw their relationship develop every day.

Until Boston. Then everything turned cold. Hugs were shied away from. The touches stopped. There was little more comfort, barely even hands helping the other up when they tumbled over from their jumps. The whole season they were harsh and cold to each other.

Until Worlds. Until Worlds where Javi slipped off the podium and Yuzuru put his medal around his neck, apologising and thanking him for everything. That’s when Tracy caught Brian’s smug smile again.

And the Olympics? They were perfect. Tight hugs, podium tickles, and kisses no one else saw.

And a very smug Brian.


End file.
